gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shagga
Shagga is a recurring character in the first season. He is played by guest star Mark Lewis Jones and debuts in "The Pointy End." Shagga is the leader of the Stone Crows and a fierce and independent warrior. He has formed an alliance with Tyrion Lannister. Biography Background Shagga, son of Dolf, is the leader of the Stone Crows, one of the hill tribes who live in the foothills of the Mountains of the Moon on the western border of the Vale of Arryn. He is a notable warrior who holds fealty to no lord. Season 1 Shagga leads the party of tribesmen which finds Tyrion Lannister and Bronn traveling out of the Vale into the Riverlands. Shagga intends to rob the travellers and take Tyrion captive as a fool. Tyrion offers an alliance between the hill tribes and House Lannister on the basis that they share mutual enemies, House Arryn and House Stark, promising gold and weapons. Shagga agrees to the alliance and escorts Tyrion to the Lannister army camped in the Riverlands. The force is led by Tyrion's father, Lord Tywin Lannister. They are joined by Timett of the Burned Men and Chella of the Black Ears along the way. There are also clansmen from the Moon Brothers and Painted Dogs in their group. Tywin accepts the alliance and Shagga's insistence that they fight alongside Tyrion on the battlefield."The Pointy End" Tyrion reports to his father and his uncle that while at camp, a Moon Brother stabbed a Stone Crow over a sausage, at which the Moon Brother was set upon by three Stone Crows who opened his throat. Bronn managed to restrain Shagga from cutting off the dead man's genitals - "which was fortunate" - but Ulf of the Moon Brothers demanded blood money from the Stone Crows, which Shagga and Gunthor refused to pay. Tywin criticized Tyrion for the lack of discipline in these new allies he had brought to their side."Baelor" Shagga demands two axes from the Lannister stores to Kevan Lannister's chagrin. He and his men actually fight well at the Battle of the Green Fork and win a convincing victory over their foes. Tyrion fails to join them after he is accidentally knocked unconscious by his own men in the rush to the fight. Shagga and his troops join in the post-battle looting of the fallen bodies."Baelor" Appearances Quotes In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Shagga, son of Dolf, is a member of the Stone Crows, one of the mountain clans. He is a strong, large man who prefers to wield two weapons in combat. His favored taunt is to threaten to remove someone's manhood and feed it to "the goats" (even when there are no goats in the vicinity). He is not the most intelligent man, but is extremely dangerous in battle. See also * Shagga at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Hill tribes Category:Characters from the Vale